Klaroline reunited
by Klaroline-True
Summary: It's been 100 years since they were together, Klaus has returned to Mystic Falls and Caroline was compelled to forget their love. Will Klaus allow her to remember? Rated M for sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

It had been just over a century. Just over 100 years since he'd parted ways with her. The only girl who had ever gotten his attention in a more than purely sexual way. Caroline. Not a day passed that he didn't think about her, but he couldn't admit that to anyone because he was Klaus. He had a reputation to uphold.

Back in Mystic falls they had been together, shared passion and a bond so strong that most people will never get to experience, they were lucky. They had loved each other like nobody had loved before. That is, until Klaus realized he was no good for her.

It wasn't fair for him to be with her when she was so young. He wanted her to go out and experience different things for herself and then if she still wanted to be with him after, they would reunite. Klaus knew that she would never agree to this, she was stubborn, that's for sure. So, he compelled her to forget he ever existed and to this day, Caroline remember nothing of their love.

Klaus had just moved back to Mystic falls. He had been gone for over a century and felt it only right he return home yet again. He knew Caroline didn't live around these areas anymore. If she did, he would not have returned, not yet at least. He looked over to bar, looking for a meal. He didn't care who are what we drank from, but he knew he wanted to feed.

He went to the grill and sat down at the bar next to a young, brunette girl who seemed to be alone. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked her, turning to face her.

"No thanks." She said and rolled her eyes, Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea." He said and turned her face toward him, catching her eye. "You will come with me into the back alley behind the grill, you will not question it and you will not fight or fear me." He compelled. The girl simply stood up and headed toward the back exist, Klaus started to follow when a clumsy girl bumped into him and her drink smashed on the floor. Klaus' anger started to build, who was this stupid mortal?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said and looked into his eyes. Before he had even returned the glaze, he knew who it was. His anger disappeared immediately. She shouldn't be here, he had checked 4 times before moving he that she no longer was a residence of Mystic falls. He looked into her eyes and couldn't look away. It was his soul mate, the love of his existence, Caroline.

"No, I'm sorry.." He replied, still in shock from seeing her after so long, she hadn't changed at all. Still so beautiful.

"Dude, you can move on now." It was only until this voice next spoke that Klaus realized she wasn't alone. His attention was drawn to the guy stood next to Caroline, he had his arm around her waist. He had hoped that he wasn't her boyfriend, but he had no right to say anything so he merely stepped to the side and let them pass him. He watched Caroline walk away this guy who Klaus did not know.

Now his anger was building again, not toward Caroline, not toward her friend (hopefully), but toward himself. He marched out into the back alley where his prey was waiting patiently and sunk his fangs into her neck. He sucked the blood out of her until she was dry, dead. He hadn't meant to, but he didn't care. Caroline hadn't recognised him, obviously as he had compelled her, but he was still hurting. He had done this to himself.

"Nik, you have to be more careful." He heard his sister say, approaching from behind, looking at the dead girl on the floor. Klaus picked her up and threw her in the dumpster, covering her with trash. He meant nothing to her so he didn't care.

"Rebekah," He said and turned around. "I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow." He replied.

"Well, you know me brother, always eager to return to Mystic Falls." she replied sarcastically. "I missed you." That part was genuine. He had barely seen or spoken to Rebekah since he had left Caroline, he didn't really want to be with people, he wanted to be alone. He had occasionally seen his family from time to time, but now that he was moving back he had invited them all to join him, so they were moving back to their mansion in Mystic Falls.

"That's not necessary, out family will be all together by tomorrow. No need to speak of the past."

"You didn't know that Caroline still hangs around here, did you?"

He grinded his teeth together at the mention of her name, remembering to boy she was just with. "I didn't. I had checked."

"She doesn't live here on record, she resides with the Salvatores."

"Ah yes, Damon and Stefan. I suppose Elena now too, yes?"

"Perhaps. I never got around to asking Damon questions.."

Klaus chuckled at that, he knew that Rebekah could get anybody she wanted, but she always managed to fall back into bed with Damon Salvatore. He didn't much care for the Salvatore brother, he has given up on his Hybrid army once he was with Caroline because he had another reason to live, so they were no longer at war. Elena meant nothing to him anymore because his Hybrids meant nothing to him anymore so he never really questioned what had happened to her, whether she had grown old and passed or whether they had turned her and she had picked a brother. By the sounds of it, if she had been turned, she must've chosed Stefan if Rebekah had just been with Damon.

"Oh my sister, you always know just how to get what you want." He said. "Join me for a drink?"

"Of alcohol?"

Klaus laughed again. "Yes, of alcohol."

They returned inside the grill and headed straight for the bar. Klaus was trying to listen in on Caroline's conversation with her male friend while trying not to make it obvious to his sister and whoever else may remember him.

"So, babe, do you want to head back to my place? Or better yet, we could just go out into the alley.." Her friend had said, how disgusting, if he were to go with her in the alley, Klaus would not be able to hold in his rage. Caroline laughed which make Klaus ease up a little, he loved the sound of her laugh.

"Jared, you've only been in town an hour and you're already trying to bed me?" She replied. So Jared was his name. Klaus knew he was a vampire as he didn't have a heartbeat. That's another thing Klaus loved about Caroline, she wasn't easy at all. If a guy wanted her, he would have to work for it, she wasn't the type to have one night stands. But, then again, people can change in the space of 100 years.

Jared laughed with her. "Come on, you know we could have the hottest vampire sex anyone's ever had." That was just false, Klaus knew that his and Caroline's sexual relations were the best she could ever have, because there were actual feelings there, and he knew her body like the back of his hand.

"You know I don't think of you in that way, Jared, don't ruin our night." She replied and they ordered shots.

"I don't understand why you don't just go over and let Caroline remember everything." Klaus snapped out of hearing their conversation when Rebekah started talking.

"I have no interest in a relationship." Klaus replied, it was obvious he was lying.

"You know you can't lie to me, brother."

Klaus looked at his sister, he knew she could see right through him, but he admitted nothing. "She's not interested in him anyway, she said so herself."

"Well, maybe not him, but what about the next guy you see her with? It looks like they're leaving anyway so we'll soon find out."

Klaus looked over and saw them heading out the side door, why that way? He stood up immediately and followed them. He didn't walked out yet though, only listened at the door to see if he had to.

"You don't have to walk me whole, Jared, I'm not strong than you but I can handle myself."

"Who said anything about going home?" Jared replied to Caroline, footsteps sounded as if he was walking closer to her.

"Uh.. You did? You just said and I quote, 'Let me walk you home'." She replied, laughing slight but confused.

"Oh come on Caroline, if we were gonna walk home together we'd have gone out the front door, lets have some fun." Then Klaus her kissing sounds, but Caroline continued talking so he must be kissing her neck.

"Jared! Stop it!" She shouting and there were hitting noises like she was trying to push him away, he just laughed in retured, Klaus' anger was already high and building.

Jared laughed. "No way, we're doing this." He said.

That was all Klaus could listen to. He burst through the door and grabbed Jared who and backed her up against a wall. He slammed him into the wall, Jared was trying to fight back but couldn't. Klaus punched him square in the face and watched him fall, then he continued to kick him stomach while he was down and smack Jared's head against the concrete wall. He wasn't going to kill Jared straight away, that would be doing him a kindness, so he twisted his arm round and kneeled down pressing it against his back, Jared called out in pain.

"What the fuck!" He screamed. Caroline didn't know what to do. She was grateful for this stranger to be helping her and getting her out of being raped but didn't understand why he was being so forceful.

Klaus leaned down to whisper loud enough for Jared to hear but quiet enough so Caroline couldn't hear.

"You made a huge mistake, you shouldn't have touched her. You hurt her, you deal with me. It's too late for you now anyway, your time is up. Goodbye." He said and snapped his neck, making Jared pass out. He then stood up and turned to face Caroline. "Are you okay?" He asked her, she nodded. "Than-" But before Caroline had a chance to thank him, he was gone and she was left in the alley with the unconscious vampire. Who was this stranger who had just saved her? So many questions were running through her head but the most important one being why had he done it?

AN: REVIEW! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Klaus woke up and headed down to where the rest of his family were in the house. He had an idea to be able to keep an eye on Caroline without it being too obvious and without letting Caroline any closer to the truth just yet.

"Rebekah, a word please." He said and walked into his study, Rebekah followed him, closing the door behind her.

"What's the problem, Nik?"

"Caroline. Caroline is the problem."

"In what way?" She asked, confused. She didn't just understand why Klaus didn't just tell Caroline everything and let them be together. Klaus' family like Caroline, Rebekah especially considering she didn't have a sister and none of her other siblings were even close to falling in love.

"Well, I'm allowing you to become closer with her. I know you didn't want me to shut her out completely because you like having girlfriends, I get that. I need you to look out for her, so if you do so, I have no problem with you being friends with her."

Rebekah smiled a little. "I appreciate that Niklaus, I'd like to be friends with her again, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"She was almost raped by that guy last night, you know that, you were there the same as me. She clearly cannot handle herself, she needs protection."

Rebekah nodded. "You know I wouldn't usually do your dirty work for you, but since it's Caroline and I actually like her, I'm glad you're alright with me being friends with her."

Klaus looked down. He was very happy that he now that Caroline would have an original vampire looking out for her, but he was saddened by the fact that it couldn't be him.

"Why is it you desire to be apart from the girl that you love?" Rebekah added.

Klaus only shrugged. He knew why he was keeping it from her up until now, he wanted her to experience her life alone for a while and just have fun so she would be ready to settle down with him if she ever chose to do so. It had been over a century though, so maybe now was the time. He sighed and walked over to the window, looking out into the gardens out back. So many memories came rushing back from when he lived here last.. When he was with Caroline.

_She ran out of the back door, giggling. He chased her, he let her think she was ahead of him, he could've caught her by now as he is a lot faster than she is, but he wanted to humour her. When they had gotten down a little further he had grabbed her waist from behind._

"_Got you." He whispered into her ear, she was trying to fidget her way out of his arms while smiling but he was far too strong for her and there was no way he was about to let her go. She eventually tired from fighting him and leaned back onto him, sighing in content. She was beyond happy and so in love with this person she couldn't even fathom it._

_As soon as she stopped fidgeting in his arms he smiled and started kissing her neck. She put her arms over the top of his which were wrapped around her. He was so muscular and so perfect and she was absolutely content at this moment in time._

"_Only because you're like a million years old or something." She replied to him which made him chuckle. _

"_Not quite that old, love." He replied and continued to kiss her neck._

_She smiled and turned to face him, going up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss and snaked his arms around her waist, she did the same around his neck. His hands started to travel a little further down her body and rested firmly on her butt. He ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them for his entry. They stood in the gardens making out passionately. Caroline smirked into the kiss and bit his bottom lip before pulling away and giving him a seductive grin._

"_Oh, I know you didn't just bite my lip. You know what that does to me." He said and pulled her even closer to him so their bodies were pressed up against each other as close as they can be. _

_She giggled. "I guess I did, what are you going to do about it?" _

"_That sounds like a challenge, love." She looked up at him and bit her own bottom lip, grinning. "Right, that's it." He said and lifted her off her feet, she giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They started kissing again and Klaus backed her up against a monument they had in there yard. He moved from kissing her lips down her jaw line and to her neck. He sucked on her neck, giving her a hickey and smiled in triumph. She was his and he was hers, everybody knew that. Klaus always liked to put a stamp on it though. She moaned a little at him sucking on her neck, he knew that was one of her soft spots and continued kissing down to her cleavage. _

"_This dress seems to be in my way." He said, looking up at her and then ripped it off her body before she even had a chance to reply. She gasped in shock. They were always very sexually active, but never outside where any of his family could see them. He smirked up at her and removed his own t-shirt. She was always so amazed by his body. He was incredibly muscley and toned, he was flawless in her eyes. He moved his hands to the clasp on her bra. _

"_May I?" He asked her._

"_Of course." She replied and before she knew it he bra was on top of her dress and he was kissing her cleavage again and then went on to taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned in response and let her head fall back with the pleasure. He toyed with it in his mouth for a while, enjoying having any part of her in his mouth, enjoying the pleasure he brought to her. _

"_I want you." She whimpered to him._

"_All in good time, my dear." He said and continued with his mouth while moving his hand further and further up her inner thigh area, she knew what was coming and she knew how good he was. He moved the material of her panties to the side and used to fingers to rub her clit. She moaned again, this time a little louder than before which made him happy, he knew he could pleasure her right. He then inserted a first finger into her and started pumping it in and out. She responded to this with shorter breaths and moaning. The pleasure waving over her was incredible. Nobody had taking care of her sexually like Klaus did. He then followed with a second finger and pumped them even faster._

"_Fuck.. Klaus.. Oh.." He loved hearing his name when they were involved in sexual activity, then he knew it was 100% him making her feel this way. He was with her physically and mentally. He smirked to himself and continued pumping his fingers and still used his mouth going back and forth from her nipples._

"_Klaus.. Take me.." She said in short breaths. He needed no more than that. He undid his belt and then his pants and they were on the floor. He then ripped her panties from her like he'd done with every other part of her clothing. They were then joined by his boxers so the two of them were completely naked. Klaus' erection was beyond hard hearing her moan his name and having his fingers inside of her. He didn't wait, he took her there and then, inserting his manhood into her with one swift movement. _

_They both moaned in sync when he entered her, then he started moving in and out. He started out gentle and then sped up, pounding into her so hard the noise of them colliding could be heard very much. Caroline searched for his lips with her own and they made out, with moaning in between. Caroline could only make out with him for so long before needing to throw her head back in pleasure and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Klaus was by far the best lover she had ever had, and they both knew it._

Thinking about his sexual experience with Caroline only made it harder for him to be away from her. It was extremely hard anyway but having all the reminders made it almost impossible, but he would have to. Not only did he have sexual memories, but he had sweet, romantic memories of the two of them which he so dearly loved. At least she would now be protected with help from Rebekah, there's one less thing to worry about.

"Are you okay, Nik?" Rebekah asked, he had completely forgotten she was even in the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to see to Caroline, I owe you." That was quite a big thing for Klaus to say to anyone, because Klaus never expects that he has to repay anyone for doing something for him. Caroline was so precious to him though that he would do anything for her, anything at all.

Rebekah put a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder before heading off to find Caroline. She headed to the Salvatore house.

When she got to the Salvatore house she knocked on the door and unfortunately for Klaus, Damon opened. Klaus wouldn't want any distractions while Rebekah got her friendship started with Caroline.

"Is Caroline here?"

"Ah, Rebekah, care for a drink?"

"No thank you, is she here?"

"Why, did your brother get tired of being an invisible loner? He's so used to people kissing his feet."

"Watch your mouth. I just wanted to see if she wanted to go shopping." Rebekah replied simply, looking round. "But now I know she's not here because there's no way you'd imply her being with my brother when you know he would kill you in an instant if you let her remember."

Damon smirked. "You think your hybrid brother scares me? I'm a little offended, I must say, I thought you knew me better than that."

She laughed at him, not with him. "I know you are, he could kill you so easily."

"What makes you think that bothers me?" He asked her, her eyebrows narrowed, she didn't know why but it upset her when Damon talked about not wanting to be here. He didn't do it often, and whenever he did it was always in a light-hearted way so she knew he wasn't serious, but it still bothered her.

"Where did she go?"

"Relax, she's sleeping, I can hear her upstairs. She doesn't know anything about your.. little, not so bad, half wolf.. Ah, she just woke up."

"Lovely." Rebekah said and walked past him into the living room. Caroline was down a little later.

"Caroline, this is Rebekah, a friend of mine, she's knew to the area and asked me to go shopping, unfortunately I'm not female so would you be so kind as to go shopping with the dashing you lady?" Rebekah knew he was being sarcastic, but Caroline didn't.

"Sure! I'm Caroline, nice to meet you." She said and smiled.

"You too." Rebekah smiled back, she wasn't much of a preppy girl but she knew it was important to her brother that Caroline liked her, not only that but Rebekah did actually genuinely like Caroline, she was good for Klaus.

They headed out shopping leaving Damon, again sarcastically waving them off at the door.

AN: REVIEW! What do you think? I have quite a lot of ideas for this story but if you have any you'd like me to include let me know I'm always open to new ideas :D


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of shopping, Rebekah thought it may be a good idea to bring Caroline home to her house, maybe get her and Klaus to re-meet. They headed back to the mansion and parked up outside. Rebekah looked over to Caroline as they parked, it seemed as though she remember this place, but didn't know where from as she had a very confused look on her face.

"Home sweet home." Rebekah said

"This is your house?" She replied. "Wow.."

"Well, my family have been around for quite some time, we collected a lot of money in those years."

"No kiddin'." She said and they both got out of the car and took all of their shopping bags inside. As they entered, it seemed as if nobody was home. They walked to the living area and both slumped down on the couch. "I had fun today"

"Me too, shopping is pretty exhausting though." Rebekah replied and they both laughed a little.

"So, how much of your family is still around?" Caroline asked.

"My parents are not alive, and two of my siblings have passed, Hendrik and Finn.. But I have my other siblings. Elijah, Kol and… Niklaus." She said Klaus' name last to see her reaction, she didn't seemed fazed by it, just intrigued. "I thought they'd be in actually.. I guess not though."

"That's cool, do you mind if I look around your house? It's beautiful."

"No, not at all."

Caroline stood up and walked over to the window and looked out into the gardens, same as Klaus had done earlier, but in a different room. She looked around it and somehow recognised it, she didn't know how or why, but everything around here seemed very familiar to her.

"Have I been here before?" Caroline asked. Rebekah simply shrugged in response.

"I wouldn't know, I just moved back here."

"Back here? So you lived here before?"

"Many many years ago yes." Rebekah said, trying to make it sound a lot longer than it actually was. "This was where my family and I were born, this was where the vampire race originated." She said, almost changing the subject.

"Right.. Maybe I knew the family that occupied it previously." Caroline said and walked around. Rebekah let her, if she ran into any of her siblings, it wouldn't have been a problem.

She passed a few rooms that were beautifully decorated, they had very good taste. Then she passed a room that for some reason stood out to her. It was Klaus' study. She entered it and looked around, why was everything seemingly familiar? She didn't know this family and she hadn't been here before. She looked around and walked over to the window at that view again, she saw somebody out in the Gardens this time. He was tall, brunette and very smartly dressed, it must have been one of Rebekah siblings. She thought she had caught his eye but she moved away from the window just in time, or so she thought. She didn't want to look like she was snooping. She went to leave the room but something caught her eye.

She looked down on his desk and saw a drawing of a horse, it was half rolled up so she could only see the horse half, she went to pick it up to unravel it.

She heard a cough in the doorway, she looked up and there he was. Her knees almost fell weak, he was breath taking.

"I'm so sorry." She said, putting the picture down. "I didn't mean to snoop, I just.. I was draw to this room for some reason." She said and went to leave the room, but he blocked the doorway.

"That's alright.." He said, smiling down at her, it was Klaus in the doorway.

"Wait a minute.." She recognised him immediately, how could she not? She looked up into his eyes and he looked away, almost looked like he was anxious to hear the end of her sentence. "I know you." She continued. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry.. I know I shouldn't have-"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You save me from being raped last night.." It was dark in the alley, but she knew it was definitely him, he sighed in relief.

"Right.. Of course."

"I never got a chance to thank you.. So thank you very much, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure." He replied, she took it as only a polite way of saying 'you're welcome' but it had actually been to Klaus' pleasure that he saved her.

Caroline nodded and looked down at the picture again, it was still half rolled up. "Did you draw that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes.." he replied and she went to pick it up but he beat her to it. "I had drawn it for a girl I once knew, the other half of the picture is of her.."

"Oh.." Caroline replied. "Did you like her?"

He shook his head. "No, I was in love with her."

She smiled at him. "That's romantic that you'd draw that picture for her, did you ever give it to her? …Tell me if I'm asking too many questions." She laughed a little and he joined her.

"I did, but when we were together she almost lived with me, we barely ever parted. So the picture was kept here. Then, when she left she didn't really have time to collect everything, so I kept this."

"Can I see it?" She asked, he didn't really know how to respond so he just put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Klaus."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Caroline, nice to meet you." When she touched his hand she felt something through her body, something good, but it startled her so she pulled her hand away.

"Nice to meet you too.. Caroline."

"I should get back to Rebekah."

"But of course." He said, moving out of the doorway and letting her pass him and she walked back to where Rebekah was, who was now joined by the same person she had seen in the gardens.

"Caroline, this is my brother, Elijah." She said and Caroline sat down next to Rebekah.

"Nice to meet you, Elijah."

"Likewise." He smiled with a nod and a smile. He was so composed.

Another person entered the room, which I'm guessing could only be Kol as I've now met all of her other siblings. He was younger than the rest of them, but very good looking.

"Last night you guys missed out on the party of the century, no word of a lie- Oh, I wasn't aware we had company.."

Caroline smiled a little. "I'm Caroline."

"Kol." He said and winked at her. She could tell by his cut off sentence that he liked to party, and due to the fact he winked at her when he didn't know her she could tell he probably was a flirt.

"Please, let me take you on a tour of the rest of our house, Caroline." Rebakah said, giving Kol a horrible look, which he just laughed at.

Caroline and Rebekah stood up and exited the room. It was at that moment, when he knew she had left, that Klaus entered the room to his brothers.

"She still doesn't remember us, does she?" Kol asked him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, she doesn't." Klaus replied.

Elijah stood up. "Care to tell us what you plan is, brother?"

"Not particularly, what use is it to you?"

Elijah shrugged. "Just curious as to what your game plan is here, why have her so close to Rebekah if you don't want her to find out?"

"If you must know, he ran into a little trouble last night, which I handled but it was obvious to me that she can't handle herself. She needs protection. So seeing as Rebekah is so eager to be friends with her, what better protection than an original vampire who likes her?"

Kol laughed and slumped down on the couch. "To answer your question, better protection than an original vampire who likes her, is an original hybrid who is in love with her."

Elijah nodded, agreeing with Kol. "It's been over a century, don't you think it's time you let her remember?"

Klaus sighed and shrugged him shoulders. "I don't know whether it's been long enough yet, and only if she returns the feelings.. After what I did to her, will she ever forgive me?"

"There's only one way you can find out, Niklaus." Elijah said.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not ready to take that chance just yet, maybe in the near future."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You two used to be at it like animals, do you really think you can hold out on that when she's going to be around so often?"

Klaus backhanded his brothers head, at full power, which to two oringal vampires was just like a slap to the back of the head, but to a human, would've killed them. Klaus knew it was a good question though. He missed Caroline for many reasons though, and their sex was not top of the list. Top of the list was just how he made her feel. He knew he made her happy and her happiness meant everything to him. Maybe it was time to come out in the open. But, maybe if he got closer to her again, she could fall in love with him all over again.

He exited to room and went back to the study, picking up the picture Caroline had found and unravelling the whole of it. He remember the very night he had drawn that picture. He missed her more than anything but he wanted to make sure she was able to have her own freedom and if she had chosen to be with him after that, then Klaus would welcome her back with open arms. But, how could she ever make that decision if she did not remember anything? Maybe it was time to come clean. He knew it was for the best, he should compel her to remember everything so that she had her own mind back again, it wasn't fair of him to take her memories away against her will, but it was better in the long run. Now he was torn and the question was, when to tell her?

AN: REVIEW! I wanna hear what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Rebekah and Caroline headed down to the grill to get a bite to eat, not literally. They sat down at a table and got given their menu's then the waiter headed off to give them a couple minutes to decide what to order.

"So, what did you think of my family?" She really wanted to hear what she thought of Klaus, but wanted to be subtle about it.

"Your family, including you, you're all very beautiful, it makes me very jealous." She laughed a little and so did Rebekah. It was true, the Michaelson's were also known for their eye capturing beauty. "Especially Kl-..lams, yeah the clams seem like a good choice of food."

Rebekah smiled, she knew what Caroline wanted to say. Rebekah was extremely happy that her brother had found love. Her relationship with Niklaus had always been the strongest of all the siblings and she was very happy for him. The waiter then came over and gave them the drinks they had previously ordered.

"Yeah, I agree."

They ordered their food and Rebekah heard her brothers' voices walking through the door. She looked over and there was Kol and Niklaus. Klaus nodded at her in appreciation and to greet her as he walked in and the boys made their way to the bar. Caroline saw the boys and her eyes were drawn to Klaus, she couldn't look away. For some reason, it was as if she felt tethered to him. A slight chuckle escaped Rebekah's mouth.

"Don't make it anymore obvious, Caroline." She said with a smile, Caroline blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and innocently drank her drink.

Rebekah just smiled then felt her phone buzz, she checked it and it was a text from Klaus. It read 'Try and get her back to the house again, I'm thinking tonight is the night I tell her'. She looked up at a clueless Caroline who was just looking around the place. It wasn't long until there food came. They ate and talked about everything, really got to know each other. Klaus never took his eyes off the table for more than a minute. Luckily, Caroline was the one who had her back to the bar so without making the effort to look back at the boys, she had no idea he was watching her. Rebekah on the other hand could see him staring at them the whole time and could hear Kol blabbing on about how many girls he had slept with recently.

That didn't distract Klaus, however. He still paid attention to the conversation, it would have been rude for him not to, but Caroline was his main focus, and that was obvious.

He never wanted to have to compel her to not remember him, but he knew that she would never agree to what he wanted her to be able to do. He didn't want to hold her back, she'd seen nothing yet and experience barely anything. He wanted her to go out and have the single experiences everyone should, she wasn't ready to settle with someone at such a young age, nobody should be. Klaus was ready to settle because he'd seen and done everything, he was over a thousand years old. But, he didn't think it was fair for her to settle when she hadn't had the chance to go out, party, have one night stands. It hurt him to think of her with people other than him, but these are the sacrifices he was willing to take for the girl he loved.

"So, what are you plans for tonight?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Nothing, I'll probably ask Damon if he wants to go to a club or something, you in?"

"Well, why don't all three of us head back to my place and we can drink ourselves into oblivion?" Rebekah suggested, Caroline laughed.

"I like the sound of that."

Caroline got her cell phone out to call Damon and invite her to Rebekah's. It wasn't long until they had finished their meal and head back to the mansion where Damon was waiting for them.

"Ladies, I knew you couldn't have a party without me." He said and stood between the two of them, putting his arms around the both of them. "Let's get wasted." The girls laughed and rolled there eyes as they all entered the house. Obviously neither of them thought of Damon as more than a friend. Well, Rebekah didn't see him ass a friend, more of a fuck buddy. Or was there more to it?

They went into the living room and started drinking. They were playing various drinking games and just generally having a good time.

"Is anybody else home?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Niklaus and Kol are at the grill.. Elijah might be home but I doubt it because he probably would've joined us, or supervised."

They continued to drink and the attraction between Damon and Rebekah was getting more and more obviously. Caroline felt very awkward being there, kind of like a third wheel. Granted, they weren't actually doing anything, there was just a lot of sexual tension.

"Uhm, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." She said to excuse herself. She got up and started to walking toward the bathroom, but made herself stop again at Klaus' study. She didn't know why but she wanted to see that picture Klaus had drawn. She wanted to see what kind of girls he was attracted to, that's why she thought she wanted to see the picture. She looked around for the picture on her desk, but it was gone. She pouted in defeat and turned around to run back to the others, but bumped into somebody in the doorway instead.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She heard the familiar voice, the voice she loved to hear. Right now as she was snooping though, it was the last voice she wanted to hear. Klaus. "Do you mind me asking what you were doing in here?" He asked her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nothing.. I was looking for the bathroom.." This made Klaus laugh a little, she was always a terrible liar.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." She nodded and walked past him down the hall. "Oh and Caroline?" She turned around. "When you're done in the bathroom, won't you take a walk with me? I'd like to get to know you a little better." She simply nodded her head and continued walked to the bathroom, a little embarrassed that he had caught her snooping through his stuff. Another thing was, she didn't actually need to use the bathroom, she had just used that as an excuse to leave Rebekah and Damon alone. So, when she got there she awkwardly just looked around and leaned against the sink.

* * *

_They scrambled into the bathroom, both in fits of laughter, trying to 'shh' each other but they couldn't control their laughing, they couldn't believe what they'd just done outside. The fact that Kol had watched the whole thing too was completely embarrassing, but hysterical. They were both still completely naked and Caroline grabbed a towel but Klaus stopped her before she could reach it and lifted her up onto the sink, kissing her neck._

_She continued to giggle. "Klaus.. Really? After that?"_

_He laughed too. "You love it." He continued to kiss her neck._

"_Niklaus!" She said, trying to be serious, but couldn't stop laughing._

"_Yes, my love?" She said, a huge smirk on his face._

"_Your family are no more than 10 feet down the hall."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her still smiling lips. She kissed him back and put her hands into his hair, leaning back and pulling him towering over her. He deepened the kiss and they started to make out._

"_You two are animals" Caroline froze, hearing Rebekah's voice outside, embarrassed, but Klaus' kisses only moved back down to her neck. "Now come on, go get ready we have a dance to go to, Caroline." Rebekah's footsteps could be heard getting quieter and quieter as she walked away. _

"_Now we really have to stop." Caroline said, putting emphasis on 'really'. Klaus just grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her on the edge of the sink so her legs were straddling his hips. She gasped. He was so strong and she loved it._

"_Niklaus! We are not continuing. Now come on, my date has to look perfect for tonight." Klaus laughed and pecked her lips, she hopped down from the sink. "So I'll have to go and get Tyler ready, I can't stay here much longer." His smiled dropped, she played hard-ball. _

"_Oh, you sassy girl, you have no idea what you've just done." he replied and knocked her knees out from under her, catching her body and holding her in his arms. He left the bathroom and ran up to his bedroom with her. She was laughing uncontrollably at his jealous reaction._

* * *

Caroline gained her focus, what was that? A memory? A hope? She didn't know what she had just seen in her head but none the less, she liked it, but it confused her. She fake flushed the toilet so it sounded as if she actually did need to use the bathroom before leaving. Klaus was stood at the end of the hall with his siblings and Damon, the living room was at the end of the hall so they were all there. Klaus had seen her exit the bathroom and walked down to her.

He offered his arm. "Care to take a walk through the garden."

"Uh.. Sure, but we're not in the 1800's." She said, dismissing his arm, she barely knew him and was still embarrassed about before. She walked past him and out the door leading to the garden. He smiled and followed her. She hadn't changed a bit. "So.. What do you wanna know?" She asked him curious.

"Well, there's actually something I want you to know." He replied and her face was suddenly curious.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to sound to eager.

Klaus considered again the two possibilities, telling her, or keeping it for that while longer. If he told her it would be out in the open, they could fall in love all over again. Or, she could just as easily hate him for all eternity. But, if he didn't tell her, he would feel the guilt and they may never get back to where they used to be. There would be no possibility of them getting back to where they were if he didn't tell her, he wanted it out in the open.

He turned her to face him, and caught her eye. "You will remember everything I made you forget over a century ago, you will remember my entire existence, including my families and everything that we've been through together." It was done, there was no going back now.

AN: REVIEW! Sorry if I'm not doing a very good job with this story I just thought it was a good story line to do. I apologise, I'm trying though!


	5. Chapter 5

For a minute, Caroline looked as if she were not even conscious, as if her mind were so far away not even she could find it. She showed no reaction whatsoever, probably out of shock more than anything. She looked away from Klaus' eyes, trying to gather her thoughts rather than doing something she would regret. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe everything that had all of a sudden come rushing back to her, as if it were never gone. How powerful compulsion was, she had only just realised. She was still trying to gather herself from what she had just heard, which wasn't easy.

"Caroline?" She heard Klaus' voice and snapped back to reality, she had so many question but didn't feel like she even wanted to bother asking them. Not only 5 minutes ago he was talking to her as if nothing was wrong. No regrets, no remorse, so it seemed.

SLAP.

She slapped him square across the face. The only reason it actually hurt him physically was because he was caught off guard. It hurt him mentally because it was the love of his existence. Before he had time to blink, she was walking back into the house.

"Caroline.. Wait, please!" He begged after her, she turned around to face him, her eyes welling up.

"How could you?" She tried to say, but her voice cracked with the tears building. In an instant he was in front of her.

"I'm so sorry.. You'll never understand how sorry I am.. But give me a chance to explain myself, please. I want you to be fully informed before you decide you never want to see me again." She didn't reply, only looked into his eyes, tears over flowing. "I wanted you to be able to have your own experiences, and for them to be your own. I couldn't hold you back any longer, you were so young when we were together. It wasn't fair for me to expect you to settle. So, I wanted you to go out and live a free life and then I hoped you would come back to me.. I knew you wouldn't agree to it, so I compelled you."

"If you loved me you never would've done it."

"That's where you wrong.. I did it because I love you."

"And everyone was playing along with it? Rebekah, Damon.. Everyone. Not only have you hurt me more than you'll ever know, you've also humiliated me in front of everyone. Congratulations." She said, the tears continuing as she ran through the house to leave.

Rebekah stood up when she entered. They had all heard everything, and they were all staring at her, not knowing what to do. Kol looked as though he was rather enjoying himself with the drama. Damon had a hint of guilt also with a little compassion for he thought of Caroline as a little sister. He loved to tease her because he was a very arrogant person, but the affection was there, deep down.

"Caroli-" Rebekah started, but she was interrupted by Caroline.

"Don't. Just.. Don't." She carried on walking and left the house. She had no idea where to go. She couldn't go to the Salvatore household after she had been lied to by them for over a century. She had nobody that she could turn to. Elena and Stefan had lied to her. Damon had lied to her. The one person she had ever truly loved had compelled her to forget him. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go? She had no idea what to do so she just ran. She didn't know where she was going but she just continued to run.

Klaus entered the living room with the rest of his family, he sat down on a chair and looked over at everyone who were trying to continue their conversation. Rebekah walked over to him.

"You're not going to go after her?" Rebekah asked.

"No.. Not right now, she needs time to cool down. Going after her would only upset her more."

Damon now walked over. "Wow, an original hybrid who's hung up over vampire Barbie, how touching."

Klaus sarcastically laughed and stood up. Before Damon knew anything had happened Klaus was slamming him against a wall by his neck. The wall shook and a few things fell and were smashed from the force.

"What was that?" He roared in Damon's face.

"I can't believe she doesn't wanna be with you, you're such a sweetheart." Damon responded in the only voice he could croak out as Klaus' hand was over his vocal chords. Klaus threw him across the room so she slammed into the wall on the other side. He was about to go over to him and rip his heart out, but Rebekah was in front of him before he could.

"Stop! Niklaus, I think you have more important things to worry about than Damon Salvatore."

"Rebekah, your little crush on the reject of the Salvatore brothers was amusing, but remember where you loyalties lie." He said and walked upstairs. Rebekah tried to dismiss his comment as if it weren't true. She was also worried this would push Klaus back to the old him. Granted, she had spent a lot more time with him when he was his old self, not caring about mortals and even most vampires which is the way it should be. But she knew how much Caroline meant to him.

Damon got up and brushed himself off. "Well, not that this wasn't fun. But I better get back. Tell Klaus I'll hit him up for a beer when this blows over." He said sarcastically, nobody responded in the way he had intended, they all just stared at him blankly. "Tough crowd." He said and finally left the mansion and headed back to the Salvatore household. As he left he picked up his phone and called his brother.

"Hello?" Stefan said, answering the phone.

"Stefan, it's me. Look, we've got a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Big bad hybrid decided it was time to tell Barbie everything.. And now she's gone."

"She's gone? Gone where?"

"You think I know that? She took off running."

Stefan sighed down the phone. "Alright, just get back here and we'll figure something out."

Damon put the phone down and headed back to the house. When he got there both Stefan and Elena were sat in the lounge. He walked through and sat down with them. Elena was trying to call someone non-stop, presumably Caroline. It didn't look as though she was answering though. She probably just wanted to be on her own and have time to herself before facing what she had run away from.

"Come on Care.. Pick up.. Pick up." She was waiting anxiously as the phone rang. "Caroline! I'm so glad you answered."

"Elena, you lied to me.." Was all she could say.

"I know I did, Caroline and I shouldn't have.. But look at it from our point of view. Klaus killed Jenna.. He used me for his freakish army and he even tried to kill you. Having him say he was going to compel you to forget about him was a blessing.."

"Do you have any idea how selfish that sounds? You cannot tell me that he didn't change when I was with him. He forgot all about that stupid army and he forgot all about you.. Even after he compelled me, has he ever come after anyone?"

Elena sighed. "I know, I know that now Care.. But at the time, I thought I was protecting you.. I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that."

And she did. Caroline knew that as angry as she was at Elena, at Damon.. At everyone. They were never doing it to hurt her. In the first place, it was probably selfish of her to even be with someone who had cause her friends and herself so much misery. Yet, here she was calling Elena selfish for trying to protect her. It seemed as though she couldn't see the bigger picture, which was fair enough because she had every right to be hurting at this moment. She wanted to hang up there and then, to slam the phone down and never to see her or anyone ever again. But, she couldn't. They were her true friends and she knew that, so she couldn't turn away from them. Much less, she needed somebody right now and if she did that, she would have no one. She couldn't even retort to what Elena had said because she was right and no matter how hurt she was, she knew that.

"Caroline?" Elena said and she didn't response. "Where are you? I'll come meet you."

"I ran about 3 miles north, I'm at a bar called 'Still ways'.. Please come alone."

"Of course, Care. I'll be there in a little bit. I'll bring the car."

They both hung up there phones and Elena turned to Damon and Stefan.

"Well, I'll be back later. Hopefully, with Caroline." She kissed Stefan quickly and darted out of the door and to her car. She tried to find to bar Caroline had described on the GPS because she really had no idea where to go. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to find as it seemed to be attached to a motel. She drove up to the bar quite quickly, just wanting to get there and make sure her best friend was okay. She looked around and the place seemed pretty packed, well there were many cars parked outside anyway. She got out and walked in, looking around for Caroline. She spotted her sitting alone in one of the booths and went and joined her.

"Hey.." She said calmly, not really knowing what to expect.

Caroline nodded. "Hi.."

"I'd be as mad as you right now if someone had compelled me the way they compelled you.. But because I'm not in your position it's very easy for me to see this from an outsider point of view.. The bigger picture."

Caroline sighed. "I just don't really know what to say.. What to do.."

"That's okay.. I mean, you can't honestly tell me that you haven't had a blast over the last century, right? Experienced things you never would've been able too being attached to Klaus."

"I know that, I can't say I haven't enjoyed myself, I'm not saying that. I just.. I could've had an equally good time with him."

"Well, look at it this way. If you'd been with Klaus from then until eternity.. Then, you would never get to experience the things you have. But, now that you have experienced them, you also have a chance to make all your fantastic memories with him. You can do both now, you've have the choice."

Caroline shrugged, she knew Elena was right, but that didn't stop the hurt. "I guess you're right.. But how can I be with him now after the lies?"

"To be honest, Caroline.. I'd say this is a very selfless thing for Klaus to do. I'm not stupid, everybody knows how much he loves you.. But he still let you go for you to be able to live your life as good as you wanted."

"What I wanted was to be with him.."

"And you still can, you can go to him right now and be with him forever."

"There is no way I'm going up to him and forgiving him just like that. No, I'm going to make him grovel. If he wants me back, he's going to have to work for it."

AN: Don't forget to review! I wanna hear what you think and if you have any suggestions. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Elena and Caroline sat in the bar talking for a while. Caroline was still being a little distant from Elena as she was supposed to be her best friend and she had lied to her, that's not something you can easily forgive. She looked around the bar while Elena spoke, she wasn't really interested in Elena talking about how perfect her and Stefan were at the moment.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, Caroline's head darted back to her.

"What?"

"Were you listening? I kinda need your help.."

"No, I wasn't really listening, I'm not gonna lie."

Elena sighed. She knew Caroline had made the 'I'm not gonna lie' commented directly toward her.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Caroline shrugged. She couldn't answer that right now because it was still so raw, so it hurt the most right now. As for in the future though, who knows? Caroline didn't know whether she would totally forgive Elena in the future, because she was her best friend, but she takes trust very seriously, like most people.

"Caroline, I only lied to protect you." She explain again.

"That wasn't your call to make, and just how were you protecting me?"

"He's a murderer Caroline!"

Caroline stood up. "Oh get off your high horse Elena! Everyone has a past."

Elena stood up. "Yeah but not everyone tortures innocent people for their own selfish gain!"

"Yeah because it's not as if you tortured Damon and Stefan for years, bouncing to and from them!"

"That's completely different, I never-"

"Or Damon? It's not as if he tortured me and many other girls for his own selfish gain! Or have you forgotten I played the role of his female puppet? Yet it's still okay for you to have a romance with him because it's you! You've always have to have everything with no consequences, but when it's me it always seems to be a no go!"

"That's not true Caroline and you know it."

"Oh, so when you were with Damon, did you ever think, 'maybe this might hurt Caroline, since he did torture her at one point'? or, or maybe even 'this guy is a murderer, all those innocent hikers' huh?" She waited for Elena to respond, which she knew she couldn't. "That's what I thought. You don't think about things like that when you're in love." Caroline picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Caroline, where are you going?" She called after her.

"That's not your business." Caroline said and stormed out of the bar.

Elena knew that in some sort of way, Caroline was right. Damon had used to torture innocent people, but he had changed and was easily forgiven. Whereas, Klaus always seemed to draw the short straw. Obviously, Elena would never forgive Klaus for everything he had done. But, she should at least try to understand Caroline's thoughts since she had basically done the same to her with being with Damon.

Klaus was in his room. He hated how much he had hurt Caroline. His family knew how much he himself was hurting but he was still going to try and put on a front because he still had his reputation around not only this town, but the whole vampire population. He picked up the picture of Caroline that he had drawn next to the horse and just looked at it. He will win her back. He would not give up until she was his again. He looked around the room. So many memories, he didn't want to think about them, but couldn't help it.

* * *

_She was sat on his bed, waiting for him when he walked into his room, with an angry face._

"_Hello, love. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked and walked over, kissing her head before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out some sweats._

"_You're an ass." She responded, causing him to laugh a little._

"_And why is that?"_

"_You told Rebekah that we're a couple." She stated , he smirked and changed into the pair and sweats and taking his shirt off, grabbing a fresh one out of the closet. Caroline couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was. He began to chuckle when he saw her obvious staring. She snapped out of it after then and covered her eyes. "Put some clothes on."_

"_Not if you're going to look at me like that, I think I'll remain shirtless. Besides, it's not as if you haven't seen it before." He said, smug._

"_Klaus! Put it on!" _

"_Alright, alright." He laughed and put the shirt on, she removed her hand from his eyes. "But, are we not a couple?"_

"_Yes.. No.. I don't know. You're Klaus, I can't date you, Elena would hate me."_

"_Well maybe you should stop thinking about what Elena wants and start focusing on what you want." He replied and sat next to her on his bed._

_Caroline shrugged. "Elena has been my best friend for a long time.. I couldn't do that to her.. Although she did it to me with Damon."_

"_What about Damon?" Klaus asked, confused. Caroline froze, she hadn't told Klaus about Damon and he had no idea what he had done to her. She daren't tell him because she knows he has a temper._

"_Nothing.." She said quickly, Klaus turned her face to his._

"_Hey, come on.. If you have a history with Damon, It's in the past."_

"_It's not that. It's just.. Well, When I was human, he used to.. Let's just say 'take advantage' of me."_

_Klaus grinded his teeth together and stood up._

"_He what?"_

"_Calm down, Klaus. It's in the past, we're friends now."_

"_I should rip his heart out."_

_Caroline laughed. "No, you shouldn't. See, if I can't tell you things about my part without you flipping out, this won't work." Klaus sat back down at that. He didn't know at this point how strong his feelings were for her, but he knew she was special. He had never felt something like this about any girl, let alone a baby vampire. He could have anyone he wanted, but he didn't want anyone but her. He knew because of that, she had to be special in some sort of way. He was excited to find out. "Now, prepare to get your ass beat for telling Rebekah that." She said and continuously hit his arm. He laughed and stood up, holding his arms out in front of him trying to block her hits._

"_Hey! Hey!" He said, laughing, "You like me just as much as I like you." He said, matter of factly. She stopped hitting him and he moved closer to her, placing his left palm on her cheek., leaning down to peck her lips. She kissed him back quickly and now their foreheads were touching. _

_She sighed. "I know, that's what scares me."_

* * *

Klaus grabbed the door handle, twisted it and stormed downstairs. There was no way he was letting her go that easily. He ran into Elijah on the stairs.

"Where's the fire, brother?"

"I'm going to get Caroline."

"Are you sure that's the best idea right now?" He asked, wanting to help.

"I can't just let her wonder around on her own."

"Give her a few days, Niklaus. She was only told a matter of hours ago. It's still so raw, she'll need more time to think. If you go to her now, you could ruin it forever."

"Why do you care, Elijah?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm your brother."

"Spare me the brotherly love, we both know that is not the reason."

"Well, alright. You're sloppy. Without Caroline, you'll resort back to being your old self and jeopardise not only our family but the whole vampire race. I won't allow that to happen."

"What makes you think I care what you think?"

"Because whether you like it or not, we both know that if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead and vice versa"

"You make an interesting point." He continued walking down the stairs. "We'll see what happens then."

A few days had passed and Klaus and Caroline had not interacted. Caroline headed to a bar she had known for a while. When she got there she looked around, recognising quite a lot of the people there, but one person in particular. She headed to the bar and sat down next to him.

"I'll have a bourbon please, Jack." She said to the bartender.

"I see you've not forgotten how to drink." He replied, smiling.

"I'll never forget, Daniel."

"It's been a long time, you look beautiful as always."

Caroline laughed. "You know, it's a shame you're gay, with everything going on right now I'd marry someone like you."

He laughed a little. "I'll take that as a compliment, what's been going on?" Caroline shrugged. She trusted Daniel, it wasn't that. She just didn't know whether she wanted to talk about it. She hadn't seen Klaus since he'd told her, maybe he'd moved onto the next one. "Come on Caroline, you can talk to me."

She sighed. "Well, I found out a few days ago that the love of my life had compelled me to forget him over a century ago."

She raised his eyebrow. "Compelled? Only originals-.. Caroline Forbes have you been fucking an original vampire?"

She laughed at that, Daniel was always very blunt. "No, I have not been 'fucking' one. We had a committed relationship."

"Wow, good for you." He said and whispered into her ear. "I bet the sex is unbelievable? Am I right?"

She shook her head and laughed again. "You know what's unbelievable? You."

"Well, I have my moments." He paused and tilted his head. "Which one?" he said and sipped his drink.

"Klaus."

At that, he spat his drink all over the bar in half shock, half laughter. "Big bad Klaus? How did you manage that one?"

Before Caroline had time to answer, she heard the bell go for when someone walked into the bar. She looked over and saw him walking in. It was Klaus. Really? Had he followed her here? She shook her head. "Kiss me." she said the Daniel. She wouldn't have if he wasn't gay but she knew it was a safe bet because it meant nothing to him. He looked confused but she couldn't explain without Klaus hearing, so she eyed the door. He saw Klaus and immediately got it, challenging an original vampire definitely wasn't on his bucket list. He laughed and leaned in, kissing her. She kissed him back and leaned more, deepening it.

"What have we hear?" She heard Klaus' voice and pulled away. His gaze was on Daniel. "Excuse me, mate. I suggest about now, you beat it."

"Klaus you cannot just come in here and tell my friends to beat it, not after everything you've done."

He didn't look at Caroline, not yet, his eyes still met Daniels. "I don't see your legs moving."

"It's fine, Care. I'll talk to you in a little while." He said and took his drink over to some other people.

"Who do you think you are?" She was raising her voice at him now. There were quite a lot of people in the bar so the noise level wasn't low enough for anyone to really notice.

"I'll get a bourbon also, thanks." He said to the bartender. "I'm sorry, love. It seems I let my jealousy get the better of me." He said, taking his drink and sipping it.

"Yeah, you seem to be apologising a lot lately.. And don't call me 'love'."

He took the seat next to Caroline. He knew what he had just done was not okay, but at the time he was close to ripping the guys heart out. He knew he had no right to, but it was an instinct, not a choice. So, he had actually done her a favour whether she knew that or not.

"We need to talk, properly."

"I'm not talking to you on your schedule. I listened to everything you had to say the other day and I don't wanna listen to any more."

"That may be, but you know I'm not going to give up, Caroline. So you might as well listen. Like ripping off a band aid." He said, smiling.

She shook her head and downed the rest of her drink before ordering another one. She knew he wasn't about to leave so if he was going to stay and annoy the hell out of her she might as well be drunk.

"Look, Klaus. We're over. Who I kiss no is none of your business, I have no intention of ever getting back together with you."

Her words hurt, but he knew she didn't mean them, not 100%. She was still just hurting and she wanted to make him hurt. Dismissing her love for him was a way she knew she could hurt him.

"Nevertheless, I'm not giving up." He said and put his hand on top of hers. "You love me as much as I love you." He replayed almost what he had said when they had first got together, 'you like me as much as I like you' only he changed it to love as their feelings were a lot stronger and a lot deeper now. Her eyes darted to his when he said that, she knew exactly why he had said that, she remember everything about that day. She pulled her hand away from his.

"Don't hold your breath." She said, bluntly, standing up. "Actually, do." She said before walking over to Daniel and the rest of the people he was with. He watched her walk away. She had told him to hold his breath. A metaphor as in she wanted him to danger himself. Obviously, vampires holding their breath doesn't really make a difference, but the idea is still there.

"Aw, don't be like that, love." He called after her. He finished his then and then got up and walked over to the door, looking back at her as he got there. She was watching him and they caught eye contact. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes before he left the bar. Klaus was trying not to show how weak she made him by being so confident instead of being emotional, especially in a public place. But, this wasn't the end, it was the beginning.

**AN: REVIEW! I hope you like it haha, let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and Klaus hadn't made contact with Caroline. They had exchanged glances in the street if they ever saw each other and Klaus always gave her a wide grin, like he was planning something. This worried Caroline. She of all people knew what Klaus was like when he set his mind to something. More often than not he got his way. Tonight was the night that the Michaelson's officially had a 'House warming' even for the town. They had been back almost a month but if Caroline knew Rebekah she knew that everything would have to be perfect, and that take's planning.

Caroline and Rebekah still hadn't spoken since the night Caroline remembered. Rebekah has tried to reach out to her subtly but Caroline wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. She was willing to forgive Rebekah because she was impartial. She adored both Caroline and Niklaus so there was no way she would have done this from a biased point of view, she must've genuinely thought it was good for them.

Caroline eventually went back to the Salvatore household. Her and Elena were getting on but not back to their old way. She wasn't really any different with Stefan because she really wasn't that close with him. But, Damon on the other hand, Caroline was still furious with. He had been more or less her best friend for the past century, they had gotten really close, he was like her brother. She was looking in her closet for something to wear tonight, she didn't really know whether she wanted to go but she didn't want Klaus to have to upper hand so she had to go.

"So, just how long are you gonna be pissed at me for?" She turned around to see Damon lay on her bed.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked and turned back to look through her closet.

"Heard of it. Don't care much for it though, especially when a pretty lady is looking to change." He said, intending it to be a compliment, making her turn back to face him, giving him a strange look.

"Do you realise how creepy you sound?"

"It's a compliment, don't twist it." He said, seeming a little embarrassed and trying to hide it.

She shook her head. "Just get out of here, Damon." She gestured toward the door.

"Oh come on, Caroline. You've forgiven everyone except me, why the discrimination?"

"That's not true. I haven't forgiven Klaus or Rebekah."

"You forgave Elena."

"She apologized, multiple times."

"I know.. And she told me all about you're rant about what a monster I am." He retorted.

Caroline shrugged. "You were."

"True." He said and sat up. "So what do I have to do to get my wing woman back?"

"Did you just call me your wing woman?"

"Come on Caroline, we make a great team. We're like.. John and Yoko, Bonnie and Clyde, we can take on the world!" He said, standing up on the bed as if he were making a motivational speech. Caroline knew he was being dramatic, she couldn't help but laugh. "We faced everything I can possibly think of together and you know what we did? Yeah! We came out on top. We've always been able to move past anything and you know it! I know it wasn't my place to do what I did but I thought I was helping you, I swear girl! You know I'd do anything for you Caroline Forbes and I will never let you down again as long as I exist! Now, am I forgiven or am I forgiven?" He said, raising his voice. Throughout he was making gestures as if he were performing a monologue to an audience, but very exaggerated. He was not being serious at all in what he was saying. It was his way of apologising to her and it worked, she was now uncontrollably laughing and shaking her head.

"You're crazy."

He walked over to her. "I'm totally forgiven." He said before leaving the room. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, throwing a pillow at him as he left. He was completely insane. But she had to admit, it was hard to stay mad at him, as hard as she tried.

She picked out a deep purple dress that she had for a while, she didn't know how long but it was tight fitted and ended just below her knee. She curled her hair and let it fall so that it looked amazing but as if she hadn't tried very hard.

She went downstairs after getting ready to Elena, Stefan and Damon before they all headed to the party. When they got there the original family weren't anyway to be seen, probably going to be announced or welcome everybody when everyone was here.

"You sure you wanna be here, Care?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" She said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Elena, why wouldn't she wanna be at a party where every original vampire sucks up to her?" Damon asked, Caroline shook her head.

"They don't suck up to me, they just-.."

"Suck up to you." Damon interrupted when Caroline couldn't finished her sentence.

They didn't exactly 'suck up to her' but they apologized, like they should and Caroline didn't consider that sucking up, she simply considered it to be fair, like it should be. She wanted to see Rebekah though because she felt as though she has tried so hard to reconnect which was out of the ordinary for Rebekah because she doesn't usually like people, honestly. Although Rebekah was in the wrong for lying to her she felt a little sorry for her because Caroline was her only real friend. Not long after, the Michaelson's made an appearance on the staircase and everyone was watching them.

Elijah was the one to address everyone. "Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our house warming party and to thank my sister, Rebekah for organising it all." He gestured to Rebekah. "We know some of you here tonight already from past encounters, but for those of you that we don't, we look forward to getting to know you. So, on behalf on our family, we'd like to say for you to have fun tonight and hopefully you'll welcome us into your town."

"Don't have too much fun though, we do need to clean tomorrow." Klaus interrupted which made everyone there laugh a little, then the original family dispersed and Caroline took this opportunity to go and talk to Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" She said, Rebekah turned around immediately.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you, I know you didn't want to hurt me and I'm sorry for thinking you did.. I've had a long time to think about everything and I know who my true friends are.. And you're one of them." She said with a smile, Rebekah smiled back.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Caroline." She started. "And Niklaus?"

"Oh I'm not so down on forgiving him.." Rebekah nodded at that. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow.. Catch up? It's been a while.." She said, sarcastically, it has been over a century.

Rebekah laughed. "I'd love to."

Caroline felt somebody take her hand from behind gently and twirl her around until she was caught in very strong, secure arms. She daren't look up, she knew it was Klaus and looking into his eyes would've made her swoon.

"One dance?" He asked. It was Klaus.

"No thank you." She said and moved out of his arms. "Why would you even ask that?" She braved it and looked up into his eyes.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a shot. I thought maybe you would've had time to cool down and listen to what I have to say.. I guess not."

"You can't expect me to want to listen to what you have to say.. Why would I want to hear it?"

"Clearly you have a lot you want to say to me too, Caroline. I know I deserve it all, but please, let's not do this here.. Take a walk with me?" He asked, offering his arm.

She hesitated, but she did need to get a few things off her chest. "Fine." She said and walked straight past him, dismissing his arm. He followed her as they walked into Klaus' study, he closed the door behind them. Caroline didn't wait before ripping into him.

"I'm not gonna hold back.. I was happy with you. I was completely content and I would've been even happier staying with you for the rest of my existence! How dare you make a choice for me! That wasn't your call to make!"

"I know, Caroline, I-"

"And another thing! Getting everyone to lie to me for you was a dick move! You should've been a man and left me with my memories and my friends!"

"Caroline just listen-"

"If you wanted me gone you should've just ended it! Not used my happiness as an excuse for your own selfish gain!" Caroline has genuinely thought that he didn't want her. She thought because he was so good and manipulating people he had convinced everyone else it was for me, but secretly it was for himself. That's when Klaus started to retort.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you, for even a second. I have never even thought of another person as anything. You know me better than anyone else and you know that I love you. I changed my reason for existence for you, because you deserved better than what I was back then. I gave up my hybrids because I knew you were more important than anything else I could ever achieve. I swear to you Caroline Forbes, there was not a day when I did not think about you."

She was taken back a little by that, but continued anyway. "Right. So in 100 years there wasn't a single day when I slipped your mind?"

"No. And I can prove it." He walked over to a trunk and opened it, it was full journals. Caroline looked at him confused, she had no idea what he was showing her.

"I wrote in these at least once a day. You are the only thing I wrote about, if you don't believe me, read them."

She was tempted to take them because she was really curious as to what was inside them, but she gave him a glare instead.

"Oh, okay. I get it. So, because you've got a knew hobby of keeping journals I'm gonna forget you ever toyed with my heart then ripped it from my chest, ate it then spat it about before dancing on top it, yeah that makes sense." She said sarcastically, he walked over and took her hands in his.

"You mean everything to me Caroline, whether you can see that or not. I've spent the last three weeks gathering all of these just for you to give you tonight. I want you to read just one and then tell me you never want to be with me again.. Please."

She walked over to the trunk to pick one out but her eyes were distracted by something outside. She could see lights making a path in the darkness.

"What's going on in the garden?"

"I had something planned for us.. I was hoping to convince you why you should be with me. I'm not one to grovel Caroline, doesn't that at least show you something?"

She bent down and picked on of the journals up. "Nope." She said and walked towards the door, then he was in front of her.

"And by the way, you look beyond beautiful, love." He said and bent down to kiss her cheek. She shook her head and walked past him, out of the door and to join the rest of the party. If he thought just by her reading this one journal that he would win her over, he was wrong, but she humoured him anyway. She put the journal in her clutch and then walked over to the others.

**AN: Sorry about the delay, writers block haha :P REVIEW!**


End file.
